Kanashimi no Shōri
Kanashimi no Shōri (哀しみの勝利) is the 22nd episode of Crush Gear Turbo. It was originally aired in Japan on March 3, 2002. Synopsis During the semifinals of the Buthokan Cup Kouya was meant to face Chota and his Gear Hammer Willow, but Jirou steps up to the ring instead. This leads Kouya to face Nobiru and his Thunder Horn. Will this fight destroy Garuda Eagle? Plot Kouya is supposed to fight against Chota during the Buthokan Cup semifinals. However, the persuasive Jirou steps into the ring instead. So Chota decides to equip Hammer Type 5 (the heaviest) front weapon to Hammer Willow since Raging Bull is a very heavy Crush Gear. Before the fight begins, Jirou looks at the screen showing the board that the Mighty Gears has an ongoing match in the opposite arena. If Jirou wins this match, he will be able to face Taki again after the match is over and hopes that his shoulder will be healed. When the fight begins, Raging Bull is able to knock Hammer Willow down. But due to the latter's weapon's capability of getting up instantly, it can never do so. So Kuroudo suggests Jirou that the only way to win is to ring out (i.e. throwing the opponent's Crush Gear outside the ring) Hammer Willow. Jirou uses Hurricane Crush but Hammer Willow's hammer blocked the attack eventually knocking both Crush Gears down. However during the five-second countdown, Kuroudo hears a strange noise from Hammer Willow's gear, which is actually a hairline crack. The game ends in a draw after the countdown ends. Jirou sighs in relief while Chota gets upset and asks himself why Hammer Willow wasn't able to get up in time. Nobiru on the other hand, assumes that his Gear, Thunder Horn can defeat Garuda Eagle like their match when the Central Club visited the Tobita Clubhouse. Before the match starts, the screen shows a match between the Mighty Gears against the A-Dogs team, and it is also revealed that Taki is fighting in the ring. Before Kouya steps into the ring, Kuroudo asks if Kouya already inspected his Crush Gear, but Kouya replies he does not have to. Hearing this, Kuroudo angrily suggests that Kouya should inspect Garuda Eagle everyday. When the match starts, Nobiru uses Thunder Horn's Super Straight Dash technique causing Garuda Eagle to bounce and lose some battery power (as Nobiru has stated). The two start to debate with each other. At ringside, Jirou blames himself for not winning his match. If he did so, this bad event would not have happened. But Lilika says that it was too late for that, and the only way to advance to the finals is for Kouya to win. During the collision, a crack is heard which could be a possible bad sign for Garuda Eagle. Kouya becomes overly agitated, so did Garuda Eagle which often attacks Thunder Horn strongly. Kuroudo once again hears a bad frying sound inside Garuda Eagle's motors. He states that it is dangerous and he is nervous in what is about to happen. When Kouya starts to use Shining Sword Breaker, Kuroudo shouts at him to stop using the attack. But Kouya does not listen to him and still uses the technique, and when Garuda Eagle hits Thunder Horn, a cracking noise is heard once again. The Tobita Club wins the semifinals and will advance to the finals. Kouya tells Kuroudo that nothing can beat Garuda Eagle until the stuttering Kuroudo tells him that Garuda Eagle is dead. Shortly thereafter the Crush Gear is gradually disintegrated, starting from the bottom part and then its top cover. At Kyousuke's workshop, the Gear Master scolds Kouya for failing to protect his brother's last memento but Kaoru and Jirou say that it was not all Kouya's fault. Kuroudo and Kyousuke also blame themselves for what happened. In Kuroudo's case, a bad sound is heard in the motors; while for Kyousuke, he does not know about the consequences of Garuda Eagle's frequent use of Shining Sword Breaker. Despite the assumptions of Kaoru and Jirou to fix the Gear, Kyousuke could not do so. An emotionally scarred Kouya tells Kyousuke that he can fix Garuda Eagle. Angrily, Kyousuke asks Kouya if he was joking, but his anger stops when tears shed Kouya's face and puts him down. Kouya starts to burst in tears, running away from the group and heads home. At home, Mrs. Marino is seen standing in front of Kouya's room while the news on television is being aired. The good news is that the Tobita Club advances to the Buthokan Cup finals and will be pitting against the Mighty Gears, and the bad news is that Garuda Eagle cannot participate in the final match. The episode ends with the traumatized Kouya trying to fix Garuda Eagle and asking for his older brother's forgiveness. Trivia *You can actually see in the teaser for this episode the scene where Kouya breaks down after losing to Takeshi in Episode 12 where Garuda Eagle is damaged but not disintegrated. He hinted in the English dub that "Something's going on" with Garuda Eagle. Category:Episodes (Crush Gear Turbo)